


In the elevator

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: From Sex to Love, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are together in the elevator.





	

Tony and Gibbs got into the elevator at the same time. The door closed and the elevator started moving.  
Tony licked his lips. He was nervous. He'd made Gibbs angry today. More than once. And he had done it with purpose. What would be the consequences, what would happen now? He never knew what would happen, but that made this ... game so appealing. Sometimes nothing happend, because Gibbs wasn't in the mood to play. 

Gibbs stopped the elevator. “You made me angry with your actions today.”

“I know, Boss.”

“Do you want to apologize, DiNozzo?”

He smiled and shook his head. “No.”

“You don't want to?”

“No, Boss.”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. “Sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

Gibbs pushed him against the wall, his right hand dug into Tony's hair and he pressed his lips to his. Tony opened his mouth for Gibbs and gasped. Gibbs' tongue slid into his mouth and they kissed.

“Turn around and take your pants off,” Gibbs said in a rough voice.

“And then? What you wanna do?”

“You'll ... feel it in a moment.”

“Maybe ... you wanna ... fuck me? Here in the elevator?”

Gibbs chuckled. “It wouldn’t be the first time, DiNozzo.”

Tony chuckled as well and a warm feeling flooded his body when he thought of the last time they ...

“Do what I told you, Tony!”

“OK, Boss!” He turned around, unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to his ankle. Then he waited. About a minute passed and nothing happened. “Gibbs?”

A hand slapped on his naked ass and Tony gasped in surprise.

“Still sure, you don't want to apologize?”

“Yes!”

Again Gibbs' hand on his ass, slightly harder this time. Tony loved it to get spanked by Gibbs. His cock got semi-hard and with every slap, Gibbs gave him, he got harder.

“Put your pants on. We're going to my house now,” Gibbs whispered near his ear. “Handcuffs and the whip wait for you there.”

“Sounds good!” He put his pants on and turned around to Gibbs. “Boss?”

“Yes?”

“I ... wanna ask you something.” He had wanted to ask this question several times, but he had never dared. Today he would do it.

“OK, ask me.”

He took a deep breath. “Can I ... stay for breakfast tomorrow?” While waiting for answer, his heart beat faster and faster.

Gibbs shook his head. “No.”

This answer wasn't surprising for Tony, but he was, however, disappointed. He nodded. 

Gibbs smiled and took his hand. “Not just tomorrow,” he said in a hush tone.

Tony smiled happily back at him. “OK, Boss.” He bend over and he kissed gently Gibbs' lips.

They left the elevator.


End file.
